Molly the Moblin
by James Birdsong
Summary: A silly Link/OC romance piece.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. This is a fanfiction. Link/OC

"Once upon a time. That's how fairytales are supposed to work"

A girl in a tower was all by herself. Unfortunately not every brave hero knows of every damsel in distress in their kingdom. No way Link would come save her or at least that is what this girl sometimes worried about. But she had dreams of being rescued and she was sure these dreams would come if she only had faith and patience enough. If in her heart she prayed enough the wonderful boy Link would release her from the captors. Perhaps even he'd be willing to become like her and the two of them could live happily ever after

Link had recently heard tell of a princess locked in stone tower in Hyrulian forest. It wasn't Zelda though. Zelda was safe as she had been for so very long. So Link on some level really wanted to dismiss the myth, the gossip, the story of someone needing his brand of heroism. Princess Zelda was hyrulian, daughter of Red King. Zelda was many thought destined to be married to the orphan yet brave Link. But Link had inking that such hopes were illplaced. Zelda wouldn't kiss him. There were two occasions at least when she got close but close only counts in horseshoes is way as expression goes

"Yep the universe sure is trying to tell me something"

Link had decided. He made made a decision that would affect his future. The girl in the tower was not hyrulian, not human either. But she was humanoid. Something told her that Link would come. Maybe it was hopeless idealism but she discounted that notion. Link really would come for her. Oh how she could faint. Being up here, kept by her own people who work now for Ganon, had been working for him awhile now. Ganon was gone but the allegience of her people had not shifted by to the monarchy the way it should have. Which was a darn shame perhaps but it was the truth just the same. Link counsulted the fortune teller

"Link my boy, the one you seek loves you even though she has never met you. Tred lightly but listen to your heart. The princess you seek now is going to be more easily rescued than you realize but what you do afterwards is in your own hands"

Such was Link's fortune. Link paid the teller of the future then left the shop

"Princess Molly you shall never be free, Link could never love someone like you"

The guard grunted as slipped a bowl of gruel between the bars. The guard seemed bulldog-like or pig-like. Yes it was a moblin but then again so was she. Molly the moblin. Princess Molly did not have the sway of her people, did not have that nor any influence to them. The princess thanked the guard though just the same and then she had the meal in relative silence. It was rare but there were some who did want her back in power

"It's a secret"

She reminded herself of this not wanting her true supporters found out and then executed by the party, albeit majority party, that support evil mastermind Ganon instead

Some moblin enemies had swords. Some moblin enemies had clubs. A few moblin had bow and arrow. Link fought through all kinds in his journey. Link also fought two penegator, an octorok, and a crow. There was no bosses, merely the miniboss of a moblin with a spinked ball on a chain. Sometimes fate was difficult to find, sometimes not so difficult. Needless to say Link won his fight

Molly was quite beautiful, she wore a green princess dress. She did have floppy ears, a snout, a piggy tail. Whoever, if anybody, that said it's impossible for a piggygirl to beautiful would be incorrect. That was wrong in this case at least. The moblin, porcine that she is gave a shy snort when Link at least unlocked door. The two gazed at one another

"Is it right to fall in love with you?"

She smiled and nodded

"Oh I see"

Link's heart would not steer him wrong. This was no crush, no infaturation. True love had pierced his heart. Molly was happy at fact her rescuer did come just as the dreams had suggested, he was not moblin but he could be..

"Join me in the dark world"

She was hoping he would trust her. He did trust her it turns out. And once there he became a moblin as well. Ganon's evil was gone forever for at least this generation so his disappearance from the Light World made no difference. No one missed him. Perhaps in another hundred years he'd return though. Always there is a Link in the Light World when Hyrule needs him. Link and Molly married there as moblins as was their right to do. They did afterwards in fact live happily ever after. THE END


End file.
